Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an auto mounting system of a door hinge for the vehicle and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an auto mounting system of a door hinge for the vehicle and a method thereof capable of automatically mounting door hinges for front and rear doors on side panels of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a door for the vehicle is mounted on a side panel by a door hinge to be openly and closely mounted on the side panel of the vehicle body.
So far, for mounting the door hinge, a worker manually mounts the door hinge on the side panel of the vehicle body by using a dedicated mounting jig in the vehicle body factory. However, reliability of door hinge mounting quality may be degraded due to the manual operation using the dedicated mounting jig.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.